The Celestial Spirit World (Remake)
by nekoXloliXneko
Summary: After acknowledging that Natsu and Lisanna are a couple now, she decides to be the Queen of the Celestial Spirits after Loke offered her to be one. This is a remake of a story that I never really finished, I hope you will still enjoy it.
1. Surprise

Here it is.

July 1, X785

Lucy's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes to see the sunshine blasted through my window

"I'm finally 18!" I exclaimed with zeal. I got up and stretched my joints. I then took a bath. After I finish, I put my yellow-orange sundress on and a kind-of-like farmer's hat with a sunflower at the side and happily walk to the guild.

'I hope they will surprise me and have a huge party. Oh I can only imagine colorful streamers, three-tier chocolate cake with lilac frosting on the outside and white chocolate design. Most of all, I have the courage to confess to Natsu today. It wasn't really an easy decision for me though; I even ask Levy for advice whether or not I should confess. She even made promise that if I become 18, I should and will do it whether I like it or not. All in all, I'm going to go head there right now'

When I reached the guild's door, I heave a deep sigh and opened the doors "Hello, everyone…?" I could see Natsu and Lisanna standing together, holding each other's hands while everybody else went all silent and just stared at me.

"What's happeni-" I said to myself.

"Oh hi Lucy, you're just in time. I was about to announce something." Natsu said.

'I knew it.'

"Oh is that so?" 'Stop it Lucy and escape the situation, you are not going to be able to handle it' "Well, what is it?"

"I'm going to announce that Lisanna and I are a couple now"

And at that moment on, I could feel my heart burst and breaking into a million pieces.

"Well, co-congratulations! I hope you two will soon get married and have beautiful kids" I said while holding back the tears.

"Thanks, Lucy" Lisanna said. Everybody in the whole guild was shocked like me but started to greet them like "Congratulations!" or "I'm so happy for you!"

I slowly back away from the rest of the group while they continue on with their merriment. I got out of the guild without anyone noticing me. I ran and ran until I fell then I cried my heart out.

"Are you okay master?" I look up to see it was Loki. He offered me his hand which I accept; I quickly wipe my tears with my handkerchief and ask "Why are you here? I didn't summon you"

"I'm sorry but I felt like you were in need that is why I cross over to the Earth realm and when I got here, I saw you crying" Loki said with sincere tone and a worried face.

"You can go back now and besides, I can handle myself" Loki didn't budge and look at my scraped knee.

"Really, I can handle myself. My house is just right around and I'll disinfect it when I get home" Still, Loki didn't budge until he said "As you wish, master" then vanished.

I continued to walk home, with my scraped knee. I feel like I'm lost in this cruel world and the worst thing is that they, the people who stayed by my side and called me a friend, forgot that my birthday is today. I finally have the courage to confess to Natsu but what happened? Oh that's right, in front of me and the others; they announced that they are a couple. But the thing is, why do I have mixed feelings about it?

When I opened the door of my apartment, I was surprised that all my celestial spirits are there.

"Hello, Lucy-chan!" Lyra greeted as she pushes me to sit in between Sagittarius and Pluto in the bed.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask.

"Onii-san told us you were lonely so we came here" Lyra replied. Loki entered the room and I said "You didn't have to do all this, Loki"

He bowed then said "I am sorry but the fact that I feel that you are still not okay…" I sighed then stand up. Suddenly, my body starts to feel weak but I was able to say "It's okay Loki; you guys can all go back now"

"Are you sure master?" Loki stands up and positioned his arms to catch me if I fall "You don't look so well" he added.

"I'm sure I'm fi-" Now my body couldn't take it anymore, I fell into Loki's arms then my vision went black.

* * *

><p>Narrator's P.O.V.<p>

As the others carry Lucy to the Celestial Spirit World, Loki was left behind.

"Take care of Lucy, I'll go there later. I have some unfinished business to attend to" after a glow around the apartment, Loki is now the only person left in the apartment.

"Alright, now to leave a note for _her_" He use the pen and paper that Lucy usually use to write to her mother and went outside. He saw a little girl who was selling flowers and approached her.

"Hi, little girl" he bend his knees and crouch so that he can talk to the little girl.

"Hello, would you like to buy some flowers?" the little girl ask, she was wearing a lilac blouse with a ribbon, a white skirt and a hat that is almost alike with what Lucy was wearing before but this time it was a chrysanthemum that is at the side of the hat.

"I would love to but can you do me a tiny favor first?" she nodded, Loki then handed to her a piece of paper and said "I want you to give this to someone and tell them that it is for this person," he pointed to where the name is written "together with your basket of flowers, and tell that it came from your friend. Can you do that?" she nodded. Loki gave her jewels for the flowers and off the little girl went.

He stands up and cross over to the Celestial Spirit World.

Still Narrator's P.O.V.

As soon as Loki opened the door of the room where Lucy was, he saw Lyra and Pluto.

"How's Lucy doing?" he sat on a chair beside Lucy's bed.

"She still hasn't waked up yet but she doesn't have any illnesses either" Lyra answered. She is somewhat floating and is beside Loki while Pluto was on the other side, standing on a chair, holding Lucy's hand.

"Hmmm…" he observed Lucy.

'She's paler than usual' he sighed

"Is she going to be alright, onii-san?"

"She just needs rest. Lyra, can you stay here and call me if ever she wakes up?"

"Alright!" she gestured a military hand with three fingers a little above her eyebrow. Loki then left the room.

Lucy's P.O.V.

'_I was being chased by someone, no, something in this dark and scary forest. I kept turning my head to see if it was still there but there is not a thing yet why am I still running? After a long time of running, I fell into a dark and deep hole. A never ending fall'_

I opened my eyes.

'Thank goodness it was only a dream'

I noticed I wasn't in my apartment; I looked around to see I was in a white room with flowers on the nightstand and Pluto holding my hand.

"Where am I?" I ask myself. I sat upright and saw Loke and Aries in a couch, sleeping. I noticed that Loke was holding my keys, when it fell down it made a noise and they both woke up.

Loke noticed that I was awake and went to sit beside whilst saying "Are you alright?"

"Where am I?" I ask, Pluto hugging me while Aries sat beside Loke.

"You're in the Celestial Spirit World" Loke answered.

"What, why?"

"Don't you remember master?"

"I don't" I tried remembering what had happened but I couldn't remember anything.

"Well, you fainted" and then it hit me like a baseball. I remember the announcement, I remember crying my heart out, I remember Loke being there for me, and I remember how I fainted. I felt a sting in my head and coughed suddenly whilst remembering all these things.

"Maybe you should rest master, you're still weak from the fall and it was a very hard fall"

Ignoring Loke's concern about me, I ask how many days has it been.

"Three days but it has been 9 months in Magnolia"

"9 months!?" 'I couldn't believe it. They must have been worrying about me. I'm sure they are' "C-can I go back to my house? I'm sure that they have been searching for me"

Loke's expression was sad but worried like he's worried that I might be wrong.

"Loke?" he sighed then he gestured his hand and a crystal ball appeared. I could see that my guildmates are enjoying themselves, having the time of their lives. I could see Natsu and Lisanna are married now (because of the rings).

"Stop it!" I couldn't believe it, I pushed the crystal ball. Pluto surprised that I did this, fell from the bed. "How could they do this? My friends, Natsu, and Lisanna" I started to cry and began hitting my head.

"I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid, stu-" someone stopped me from hitting myself, I looked up to see it was Aries. She was suddenly at the other side of the bed, across Loke.

"You don't have to do this Lucy" Aries said.

"Let go… please" she looked at Loki, he nodded then she placed both of my arms down. I continued to say that I'm stupid.

"Stop it Lucy" I ignored him and continue saying that I'm stupid. He looked at Aries and she nodded.

"Stop it, master. You don't have to be like that. It's not your fault anyways. So what if they forgot about you, we are still here. _We_ are your true friends, not them. _We_ are the ones who will never abandon you. Not because you are our master but we are your friends" Aries said, trying to comfort me which worked. I wipe the tears off of my face and began laughing. I could see Aries being distressed saying "What should I do? What happened to her?"

"Thank you," I said then all went silent "I know that I have to move on and I'll probably will. You'll see. I promise" They both looked at each other again "By the way, what's up with you two? You've been looking at each other nervously and I want to know why"

"It's that we would like to ask you to…" Loke started.

"To what?"

"To become the Queen of the Celestial Spirits?" Ares continued.

"W-what?"

* * *

><p>Hello, guys.<p>

This is a remake of a story that I previously wrote that I never got the chance to finish because I felt so lonely and depressed that I decided to stop it.

But here it is.

As some of you may know or may not know, the title of the original is "The Celestial Spirit World" so if you want to know more of what this story is going to be, check and read that though you people might not able to understand it since I wrote that maybe 2 years ago (?) and I was still not fluent in English at that time but I'm not saying that I'm fluent now.

I know the story is kind of fast but it will gradually become slower, I think, in the following chapters.

All in all, I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Celebration

"We wonder if you would like to-" I interrupted Loke. I know what I heard but I just couldn't believe it. Me, as the Queen of the Celestial Spirits?

"Why me? Don't you have the king already?"

"Yes, but…" Loke looked at Aries anxiously again.

"But what?" I stared at Aries then back to Loke, waiting for an answer. After a few seconds, Loke looked at me seriously, cleared his throat and continue "he vanished and ever since that time, everything went crazy. The silver keys and spirits are starting to vanish and so is Aries."

"Aries?" I looked at Aries who was just staring nervously at the bed. Now that I looked at her longer, she kind of has no legs now.

"We don't know why Aries is vanishing since she is a golden key and we don't know if she is the only one who is a golden key that is going to be affected by the king's disappearance." Loke added.

"Can't _you_ handle it? I mean you are the leader, right? Plus, I'm just an owner. I know that I'm not fit to be a ruler." He grabbed my hands and held them high, looking at me with those sorrowful eyes.

"Please, Lucy. Yes, you are just an owner but you are one of the best owners a spirit can ever have. You fight for us and we fight for you. You hold 15 of the best gold and silver keys and you treat us far more than what an owner treats us. You treat us as your friend, not just a spirit that you can summon because you are our master. You believe in us and we believe in you so please, please be the Queen of the Celestial Spirits." He placed both of my hands down and stands up. He pulled a bracelet from his pocket then gave it to me. He looked away whilst readjusting his glasses; I guess he doesn't want me to see him cry. I looked at the bracelet; it was beaded with white pearl with a ruby on the center. "Just tap the ruby and that will summon me any moment. Keep that bracelet safe. If the ruby gets broken, I can't know where you are. Let me know if you've made up your mind." He then vanished, followed by Aries and Pluto. I sighed and lay down. I held the bracelet high by holding one of its pearls and stare at it.

I remember, that time, when Loke almost died in my arms. I did everything just to see him alive again. And now, he is doing the same thing with the others. It's the greatest thing Loke has ever done with his pure heart. I can feel Loke's sadness and his struggles into getting the Celestial Spirit Realm back together again. I can feel the pain if ever a spirit is no longer there anymore. Not just his pain but I feel everyone's pain.

Suddenly, I felt like water droplets landing on my face. 'What's this?' I quickly touch the side of my eyes and realized it was just tears. "Silly me, it was just tears." I wipe it off then took a deep breath. I got up, wore the bracelet and said to myself "It's alright Lucy; you're doing the right thing." Then left the room.

I guess the place that I had been sleeping in all this time was a castle since there are long and well-decorated hallways, heirlooms that are displayed at the side, paintings on the wall, and each door is well decorated and carved with initials on top of them. Like a castle in medieval times with a hint of style in the Victorian Era.

Just as I was about to open the door with an L on top, someone called me. I turned around and saw Aries.

"Hello, Aries."

"Have you made up your mind now?" Aries asked nervously.

I nodded then said "I'm going to be the Queen of the Celestial Spirits." I can see Aries's face lit up with joy. She hugged me while saying "Thank you, Lucy. You don't know how much this means to me." I couldn't say anything so I smiled instead.

* * *

><p>Narrator's P.O.V.<p>

When they broke their hug, they went to the library where Loke is.

"Loke?" Aries opened the door to find Loke reading and Crux 'thinking' on the second floor.

"Lucy, have you made up your mind yet?" Loke said while closing the book that he was reading. He jumped off the railings and made a swift landing on the floor.

"I decided that I am going to be the Queen of the Celestial Spirits." He hugged Lucy while saying thank you just as what Aries did. He broke their hug and said "Virgo." "Yes?" Lucy flinched upon hearing Virgo's voice and her body appearing so fast.

"Take her and dress her up, we will have a celebration later for the Queen. Also inform the others."

"As you wish." Suddenly, Lucy was being carried by Virgo to the other room bridal-style.

While Virgo is dressing up Lucy, Loke and Aries continue finding a reason and a solution.

"Do you think she will be able to handle it?" Leo shoutingly asked Aries since she's on the second floor while he was on the third.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," he jumped off the railings again while holding tons of books and joined Aries. "If ever she fails, will you be okay with that?"

"Why are you asking me that? I know that I'm disappearing and all but I trust her and if she fails and I fully disappear, at least I know that she tried." Aries smiled at Leo.

"You're right." Leo smiled back while tousling Aries's hair.

Lucy's P.O.V. (at the same time as Leo and Aries started to talk)

As Virgo finally puts me down, she told me to wait while she finds something that suits me. I looked around while standing in one place as Virgo had told me. It was a huge room, at least five times bigger than my apartment, with velvet covering and a flower pattern on the walls and floor. There was a white, circular plate that is at least six feet in diameter that I am standing on in the center of the room. There was also a huge mirror resting on one of the walls and clothes on the other three sides. I can see that I was not wearing my sundress anymore but was wearing light blue and white striped pajamas. After a few minutes of waiting, Virgo chose three gowns.

"Let us try this on first." The first one was a rose colored princess gown with an off shoulder and three ruffle lines at the end of the gown, a cerise belt and a scarlet kitten heel. "Too plain." Virgo said.

The second was a desert sand mermaid gown with a halter that has a leaf and stem pattern to the side and up at the end of the gown and a beige peep-toe ankle strap platform shoe. "I can't even move in this." I commented.

The third was a palatinate blue ball gown with a strapless sweetheart neck line, royal pattern with swirls, curls and rhinestones cyan belt and an azure almond-toe pump shoe.

"I think it suits you, master." Virgo commented so I picked this one. After putting the other dresses in their place, Virgo took a chair and let me seat on it.

"I will call Scorpio to style your hair."

"Did somebody call me, ebi?" Once again, I flinched on how fast they appear.

"Please style master's hair while I go inform the others about the celebration." She said then left. Scorpio played with my hair a little, thinking about what style he is going to do then begin.

The first one was a Fallera hairdo. I kind of like it but it doesn't match with the dress.

The second was a French braid bun with a hydrangea resting on top of my left ear.

"I think I'll pick this since it matches the dress and holds all of my hair."

"You pick nicely, ebi." After that he left.

I stand up and walk to and fro thinking what I will do after the celebration is over.

'Hmmm, I should make the time here and the Earth realm the same so that I will know what is happening here and there but what will I do about them disappearing?'

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and saw Loke. He was wearing the same thing, a black suit and red tie.

"Are you ready, milady?" he smirked while offering me his hand; I blushed. I could feel my face colored like I'm a human-tomato hybrid.

"S-stop calling me that." I stuttered. I accepted his hand and we went on to the balcony.

In that balcony, I could see their entire world. It was a beautiful scenery that I will never forget.

"Everyone," Loke started "Cheers to our new Queen, Lucy Heartfilia!" everyone began cheering and dancing to the song that was being played while some of them are eating exotic dishes. It was a very wonderful scene to look at, even if it only lasts just for a night.

* * *

><p>Still Lucy's P.O.V.<p>

While they are enjoying themselves, Loke ask if we could discuss something on the library.

Library

Aries and Crux were still there when we got to the library. She was seating on a couch on the ground floor while Crux is still there on the second floor 'thinking'.

"You look beautiful, Lucy." Aries said.

"Thank you, Aries." I smiled. I sat beside her while Loke sat across from us in a chair.

"We already found out what was the cause of the spirit's disappearances but we still don't know what happened to the King." Loke started while opening a book. "It states here that before the soon-to-be-former King or Queen dies, he or she must find an heir who will take over as the new King or Queen. When the former already finds an heir, he or she must give the crystal necklace, which holds the power, to the heir after taking it off. Said necklace must be worn at all times, if not in use, the current ruler must place it into a box that will sustain the necklace's power. Put in mind that the box can only sustain it for three days. If ever that the he or she was not able to wear it after the former takes it off or place it in the box when not in use or take it off from the box in less than three days for any reason at all, the Celestial Spirit World will fall into chaos. Such chaos will start from the weakest among the spirits then to highest until all of them are completely terminated. If ever that the necklace were to be given to the wrong person then that wrong person will have consequences. Said wrong person can either be good or bad, as long as the former did not pick that certain person and he or she wore the crystal necklace, he or she is considered the 'wrong person'. There are no specific consequences that will be given if ever the chaos will begin. Said chaos can be stop if the new and suitable heir will fix the problem and put the Celestial Spirit World back to its normal state.

If ever the former dies without finding an heir, then Leo, who is at the top among the 12 golden Celestial Spirits, must find someone suitable." Loke closes the book and continued "So if we don't obtain the necklace, the chaos will not stop."

"Why don't we find the necklace then?" I ask.

"That's the problem. Since the King likes to play games, he placed games and traps into his room. We need someone who knows cryptology and is smart enough to play the games."

"How about Wendy, Levy and Freed? Wendy can play while Levy and Freed can decipher it."

"Will they be alright with it?" Aries asked.

"I don't know. I should send a letter about it. By the way, I have a plan."

"What is it?" Loke asked.

"How about we change the time here so it will be the same as the time on Earth?" He was thinking hard then stands up and walk to the second floor.

"I think there is something written here about that." We followed him to the second floor and when we got there, he tossed me a book. "It says there that if the current King/ Queen establish a new rule or changes it; the Celestial Spirits are unable to go outside the Celestial Spirit World for a day or so, depending on how large the change will be. That book contains all the rules that were established here so it's really helpful." I looked at the book and it says 'I' and below it 'Rules'.

"That is only Volume I, there are lots more." He added then pointed at a section which contains the same book but in different roman numerals.

"There must be up to a hundred books!" I said to myself.

"You better start now or else your head will hurt tomorrow." Aries said.

"What will happen tomorrow?"

"You'll see." Loki added then smiled. I looked at the book then to the section of books.

"If my head will hurt tomorrow. I should go to sleep."

"Right, about that. Virgo."

"Yes?" This time I didn't flinch, I was getting used to how fast they appear.

"Take her to her room."

"As you wish." She carried me again in bridal style, jumped off the railings, made a swift landing then ran as fast as a jaguar.

We stopped at a door with an L on top of it, I guess that's the one I was about to open earlier. Virgo put me down and I opened the door. It was just like the dressing room but this time it had a huge circular, Auburn bed, a vanity table, and a piano. It also has a door linking to the bathroom and to the dressing room that I was in earlier.

"Good night, Virgo." I said as I enter me room.

"Good night, master." And off she went.

I placed the book down on the bed and took a bath. After that, I wore a plain yellow nightgown. I lay on the bed with my back up and my front body at the bed then started reading. The book was all about the introduction of how this book was made to maintain the peace and order of the Celestial Spirit World and how the crystal necklace was made and what power it holds. After an hour of reading, I finally finished the book. I guess I must have dozed off since when I wake up the next morning, I was properly laying on the bed with the book at the nightstand.

* * *

><p>Hello guys!<p>

I don't know if I'm going to put a link to where the drawings are but if you understand what Lucy was wearing then I won't put a link anymore. Just tell me if you guys didn't get the picture.

I don't know what's it called, the thing with Levy and Justin deciphering it. I researched it and it was Solid Script? Just tell me if you guys know.

Also, tell me if there is anything wrong like that person didn't do that 'cause I hadn't really keep up with the updates for the new chapters and episodes of the story.

Happy New Years Everyone!

Shout out to the people who helped me: I recommend you guys visit their profile and read their stories

Lilith Jae for proofreading the following chapters after this; and

cmjfire14 for giving me an idea

I hope you enjoy the story so far!


	3. Hiatus

HIATUS

Hi guys! I will be on a hiatus for a while. I know that I should have told you this since I haven't updated this story since the first of January. The hiatus will not be long, maybe about 8 - 10 weeks (including the previous weeks). I am truly sorry. I know that I don't have any excuse because I wasn't able to tell you that this will be on a hiatus but I could tell that in late December to the early January my internet has not been functioning normally (we even have to wait for at least a week because the thing that gives off wifi in our house broke). School has been becoming more and more strict and they give us a huge amount of homework and projects that could greatly affect my grade if I fail to get high grades in all of them. Also, in the early January to the middle of it, my body has also not been functioning well. Each of my body will ache (if not my chest, then it will be my knees or my stomach that is hurting). I had to go to the hospital for my check-up and the doctor gave me medications, now I am currently healthy and ready to do things.

Forgive me if you are anticipating the next chapter (which is this) as a real one and not this letter. I hope you still continue reading this and if not, then I completely understand. I will try to write as many words as I can and post the chapter as early as possible.

My first priority are my studies and I know most of you choose this as your first priority also. Again, I am sorry. There is nothing I can do.

~nekoXloliXneko


End file.
